oldonteariscampaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Faerie
Faerie "'' ''She would have appeared as a young, fair complexioned child of the north, if not for the pair of butterfly-like wings which sprouted from her back. They were not real wings—they just looked like wings—and she could not actually fly—but she could disappear from one place and appear a short distance away." '' - The Wanderer Between Truth and Reality (Working Title) - Morgan Puckett The Faeries are a proud Fae nation. They most observe a strict honor code and are stalwart champions of good. Most Faeries are zealous followers of the “Shadow-Sun”, a mysterious force which they believe governs all things. They believe that it is the Shadow-Sun which allows Faeries to “Faerie Hop” a process by which Faeries are able to teleport small distances. Some say there is a “Shadow Realm” which runs parallel to the “True Realm” through which the Faeries pass when they Hop and that the Shadow-Sun is the force of gravity or magnetism within that Shadowed Realm. They are also known to be great martial arts masters, though one would not guess it by looking at one. Faeries are small, looking like Elvin children when fully grown with the exception of the delicate, butterfly-like wings which sprout from their backs. These “wings”, however, do not allow them to fly, but rather to Hop, a process much studied by Faerie and non-Faerie scholars alike. · ''+2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Strength. '' · ''Small: As a Small creature, a faerie gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. '' · ''Faerie base land speed is 20 feet. '' · ''Low-Light Vision: A faerie can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. '' · ''Faerie Hop (Su): You instantly transfer yourself from your current location to any other spot within (25 feet + 5 feet/2 levels) range. You always arrive at exactly the spot desired—although you must have line of effect to the destination. After using this ability, you can’t take any other actions until your next turn. You can bring along objects as long as their weight doesn’t exceed your maximum load. Using this ability is a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. If you are successfully damaged by this, the ability fails and the action is wasted. · +2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusions. '' · ''Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against illusion spells cast by faeries. This adjustment stacks with those from similar effects. '' · ''+2 racial bonus on Survival checks. '' · ''Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—speak with animals (forest animal only, duration 1 minute). A faerie with a Charisma score of at least 10 also has the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation. Caster level 1st; save DC 10 + faerie’s Cha modifier + spell level. '' · ''Cold Iron Allergy: Faeries have an innate allergy to items made of cold iron. If a faerie ever comes in extended (more than a round) contact with cold iron or is damaged by a cold iron weapon, they become sickened for 1d4 rounds. · Weapon Proficiency: Faeries receive the Weapon Proficiency feats for the Kukri and starknife as bonus feats. · Automatic Languages: Common, Fae, and Sylvan. '' · ''Favored Class: Druid. A multiclass faerie’s druid class does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty.